Prince Prince!
by shanejayell
Summary: Tenjou Utena arrives at Ohtori Girl's academy to face a new challenge! A fusion based off of Princess Princess!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this crossover, including Utena or Sailor Moon or the manga Princess Princess..

Prince, Prince

Utena Tenjou strode along the walkway towards school, feeling the eyes of the students resting on her. Her short pink hair blew gently in the breeze, her build a bit more boyish than most due to her athletics and her handsome face looking determined. She looked good in the sailor fuku, her skirt flowing around her legs, but one got the impression she'd look even better in trouers.

"Utena-chan," the older woman nodded a greeting, waiting by the front gate as they had arranged in a earlier phone call. Her gray hair was pulled into a bun, that along with her triangular glasses and pinched expression made her look like the traditional school teacher.

"Ma'am," Utena nodded to her respectfully, her uniform skirt swirling around her legs as the woman looked her over.

"Welcome to Ohtori girls academy," she said briskly as they started off, the lady sneaking glances at Utena through her odd triangular glasses.

'Wonder if I have something on my face?' Utena thought to herself, feeling the other students looking at her intently too. "Glad to be here," Utena said flatly, noting that most of the girls had longer hair. 'Wish I had let mine grow out,' she thought.

"It's too bad you had to transfer here after opening ceremonies," the older woman noted, "but I'm sure you'll receive a warm welcome, Utena-chan."

"Maybe if I was a boy," Utena shook her head as they walked down the hall.

A faint smile tugged at the older woman's lips, "You obviously aren't used to a all girl's school, but you'll see." With that odd pronouncement they reached the classroom, "Here you go, and I hope things go well for you."

"Thank you," Utena blinked, wondering what she had meant as the teacher strode off. Walking in to the room Utena could have sworn she heard the girls give a dreamy sigh, all of them focused on her intently as she stood in front of the class for introductions.

"This is Utena Tenjou," the buxom beauty of a teacher purred, "a she's transferring here due to family issues. I hope you'll welcome her."

"Thank you," Utena bowed formally, feeling the girls' gazes burning into her. Looking up at the class she was reminded of a pack of wolves surrounding a defenseless deer, or something.

"You'll sit by Miss Mizuno," the teacher said even as the students murmured to each other excitedly, gazing at Utena with faint blushes on their cheeks.

'What's with this place?' Utena wondered as she walked to her seat, then nearly froze when she saw what looked like a boy sitting beside her.

"Welcome," Ami Mizuno nodded, her short blue hair and boy's uniform giving her a almost masculine air. She wore square framed glasses, a blazer and trousers, all crisply ironed. The fact she was reading a book gave her a scholarly air, reminding one of a intellectual big brother.

"Ah, right," Utena smiled back with a little confusion. 'Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?' she wondered as she tried to focus on class. It was harder than she expected, with the other girls studying her and students pausing in the hall to look in at her.

"Miss Utena," several girls rushed over to her seat as lunch started to ask, "would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Ah," Utena was startled by the girls' aggressiveness as she answered, "actually, I have to go to the cafeteria for something."

"I'm going to lunch there too," Ami said as she got up from her seat as she asked, "do you want to go with me?"

"Please," Utena said with relief as she got up to follow the boyish girl.

"See you later," several of the girls called regretfully as they left.

They walked off together, and Utena noticed that Ami was drawing even more adoring looks from the girls than she was. She also seemed quite used to it, returning friendly smiles as they walked along. "Ah, Miss Mizuno?" she started tentatively.

"Call me Ami, please," she smiled with what seemed like almost instinctive charm, reaching up to push a bit of her blue hair out of her eyes.

"Ami," Utena smiled nervously as she tried to find a tactful way to ask. Finally she just blurted out, "What is going on here?"

Ami bit back a chuckle as a girl squealed and nearly fainted as they passed. "It's a bit complicated," she admitted as she thought about how to explain, "but you know how girls are naturally inclined towards romance?"

"Not all of us," Utena thought of herself wryly as she said, "but continue."

Ami flashed a smile as she said, "Well, in a all girls school like this that inclination can get frustrated, unless you're naturally interested in girls."

Utena nodded as they walked along, "Makes sense."

"To help deal with that frustrated desire our student council came up with a innovative solution," Ami explained to Utena calmly, "each year, we have two freshmen dress as princes."

"Princes," Utena repeated the word rather dubiously.

"Yes, they're given boys uniforms to wear and they help with special events," Ami shrugged as she explained, "they become a kind of focus for the school body."

"And you're one of these princes?" Utena guessed as they reached the cafeteria at last.

"And I suspect you will be one too," Ami said as they entered, nodding respectfully to the squealing fangirls.

"Ehh?" Utena blinked in surprise as they crossed the room to the counter.

Ami gave her an amused look as they both ordered their lunches, "You haven't noticed how the girls are reacting to you? You're nearly a perfect prince candidate and I suspect the student council is already meeting to discuss it."

"Oy," Utena sighed, wondering what that might mean for her hopes of having a quiet student life. Retreating to a spot on the roof they ate their lunches in relative peace, though a few random fangirls snuck peeks as they ate.

Returning to class they blinked as they saw a blond haired girl waiting impatiently for them beside their desks. "There you are," she said, her golden hair flowing into two braids as the smaller woman said, "the council wants to see Miss Tenjou."

"I told you," Ami murmured to Utena. Louder she addressed the girl, "Do you think they'd mind if I tag along, Nanami?"

"Please do," Nanami smiled slightly as she said, "it might help with explanations." She looked at Utena, "Come along, please." With that she strode out of the room, obviously expecting both of them to follow. Ami went next, with a clearly reluctant Utena trailing behind.

"But what if I don't want to do this prince thing?" Utena asked Ami softly as they followed the forceful young woman down the halls.

"They'll be certain... consequences," Ami conceded.

"Lovely," Utena murmured with a frown.

They soon arrived at the student council room, Nanami sliding open the door to reveal several very attractive students from the higher grades. Looking over the striking band of young ladies Utena could almost believe they had been just chosen for their good looks, rather than any of their other qualifications.

"Welcome," the tall, orange haired leader of the council rose gracefully from her seat as she said, "I'm council president, Juri Arisugawa."

"Ma'am," Utena nodded back politely.

"Such nice manners," a pretty blond noted, "and such breasts." She was taller and better built than most of the other women in the room, and her Japanese had a odd accent to it, probably foreign.

"Tina," a black haired girl frowned, dressed in a formal kimono rather than the school uniform, "she'll think you're a pervert."

"Sorry Aoi." Tina Foster said with a blush.

'These people are stranger than I thought,' Utena sweat dropped.

"Has Ami explained why you're here?" Juri asked as she politely waved them to a seat facing where the council relaxed.

"Some," Utena admitted, "she told me about this whole prince thing. But I don't really see why I should do it, even if you chose me..."

"I'll let our secretary Anthy explain," Juri nodded towards a dusky skinned girl on the council, her purple hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Becoming a prince has a great many benefits," Anthy smiled as she looked over at Utena, "you see, of our club budgets the prince program receives the most money."

"Oh?" Utena sat up, interested despite herself.

"First of all, you will be excused from any late or tardy incidents," Anthy wrote on a chalk board that had been waiting off to one side of the council room, "we will also reimburse you for books and provide uniforms..."

That made Utena sit up and take notice! Since her parents death she had been much more concerned with money matters, and knowing that the student council would be paying for her books and gear would be a great relief.

Anthy continued to write on the board as she said, "We'll also be providing you with thirty free lunches in the cafeteria."

'That'll add up,' Utena noted.

"Look at the eagerness in her eyes," Nanami noted quietly to Juri, having moved over to stand by her side.

"Our research into her financial situation payed off," Juri nodded as she whispered back, "and now for the killing blow."

"And there's another thing," Anthy noted with a slight smile. "The school pays a small fee to students who appear in official photos for sale at the shop. As a prince your photos would be very popular, and you could make a tidy few yen at it."

Utena was torn between living a quiet school life and making money, but it was a short lived battle. "I'll do it," Utena said firmly.

"Hook, line and sinker," Juri whispered to Nanami with a smirk. With a charming grin she said aloud, "Thank you, Utena, you won't regret it."

"I'll do my best," Utena nodded back.

"Now, who do you want as your bride?" Juri asked Utena briskly, as if it was the most normal question in the world..

"Bride?" Utena squeaked out.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Juri smiled a bit like a shark this time as she explained, "the prince is paired with a bride, to provide a perfect couple for everyone to daydream about. You can pick any of the council but me."

"Why not you?" Utena had to ask.

Quite firmly Ami said, "She's mine."

"Ah," Utena nodded. She looked over the other four women and sweat dropped as they all looked like they wanted to eat her up. "Can I have some time to think about it?" she begged.

Juri did her best to restrain her smirk as she answered, "Certainly, but just don't take too long to decide."

To be continued...?

Notes: Based off the manga Princess Princess, with a Utena-like twist. Also, Aoi and Tina Foster are from Ai Yori Aoshi and Ami is from Sailor Moon.


End file.
